mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf Defense
History After several counts of attacks by Barbarians and uncivilized nations. Blau Wolf XIII created Wolf Defense to supply weapons to citizens, and nations in order to protect themselves. Soon afterwards, the barbarians took massive casualties. They were eliminated once the company started selling armor, and better weapons. Today, no nations, or travelers have reported any attacks from the barbarians, and the world remained safer ever since. Products Weapons *Wooden Sword - 1Œ *Stone Sword - 2 Œ *Iron Sword - 3 Œ *Gold Sword - 4 Œ Antique *Diamond Sword - 4 Œ Alternate *Stone Axe - 1 Œ *Iron Axe - 2 Œ *Gold Axe - 3 Œ Antique *Diamond Axe - 3 Œ Armor *Leather Armor - 1.8 Œ (full set) **Leather Helmet - 3 € **Leather Chestplate - 8 € **Leather Leggings - 6 € **Leather Boots - 3 € *Chainmail Armor - 2.7 Œ (full set) **Chainmail Helmet - 5 € **Chainmail Chestplate - 12 € **Chainmail Leggings - 9 € **Chainmail Boots - 4 € *Iron Armor - 3.5 Œ (full set) **Iron Helmet - 8 € **Iron Chestplate - 14 € **Iron Leggings - 12 € **Iron Boots - 6 € *Gold Armor - 4.5 Œ (full set) Antique **Gold Helmet - 11 € **Gold Chestplate - 16 € **Gold Leggings - 14 € **Gold Boots - 9 € *Diamond Armor - 4.5 Œ (full set) **Diamond Helmet - 11 € **Diamond Chestplate - 16 € **Diamond Leggings - 14 € **Diamond Boots - 9 € Enchanting Enchantment Books Weapons *Sharpness: **Rank I - .5 Œ **Rank II - 1 Œ **Rank III - 1.5 Œ **Rank IV - 2 Œ **Rank V - 2.5 Œ *Power: **Rank I - .5 Œ **Rank II - 1 Œ **Rank III - 1.5 Œ **Rank IV - 2 Œ **Rank V - 2.5 Œ *Punch: **Rank I - .3 Œ **Rank II - .6 Œ *Flame: **Rank I - .3 Œ *Infinity: **Rank 1 - .3 Œ *Smite: **Rank I - .3 Œ **Rank II - .6 Œ **Rank III - .9 Œ **Rank IV - 1.2 Œ **Rank V - 1.5 Œ *Bane of Arthropods: **Rank I - .3 Œ **Rank II - .6 Œ **Rank III - .9 Œ **Rank IV - 1.2 Œ **Rank V - 1.5 Œ *Knockback: **Rank I - .3 Œ **Rank II - .6 Œ *Fire Aspect: **Rank I - .3 Œ **Rank II - .6 Œ *Looting: **Rank I - .5 Œ **Rank II - 1 Œ **Rank III - 1.5 Œ Armor *(Fire, Projectile, Blast, or Normal) Protection: **Rank I - .5 Œ **Rank II - 1 Œ **Rank III - 1.5 Œ **Rank IV - 2 Œ *Feather Falling: **Rank I - .3 Œ **Rank II - .6 Œ **Rank III - .9 Œ **Rank IV - 1.2 Œ *Respiration: **Rank I - .3 Œ **Rank II - .6 Œ **Rank III - .9 Œ *Aqua Affinity: *Rank I - .3 Œ *Thorns: **Rank I - .5 Œ **Rank II - 1 Œ **Rank III - 1.5 Œ *Depth Strider (1.8): **Rank I - .3 Œ **Rank II - .6 Œ **Rank III - .9 Œ Other *Worker Enchanting **1 € for every level used in enchanting. **.5 Œ for each rank of the enchantment. *Passes **Anvil Pass: 1 Œ **Enchantment Table Pass: .5 Œ *Lapis Lazuli (1.8) **5 - .2 Œ **10 - .4 Œ **20 - .8 Œ **32 - 1 Œ **64 - 1.5 Œ **2 Stacks (128) - 2 Œ **3 Stacks (192) - 2.5 Œ **4 Stacks (256) - 3 Œ **5 Stacks (320) - 3.5 Œ Services Repairs *Bring two of the same item (Ex. Two wooden swords), then pay 1.5 Œ for full repairs. **33% discount for Enchanted Items. **Extra 2 € for each level used for repairs. Enchanting *Bring one item, and either *#Purchase an enchantment book, and purchase a pass to use anvils. *#Or have a store worker enchant it (they use books for no errors). *#Or purchase a pass, and Lapis Lazuli (1.8) to use the enchantment tables. Category:Wolf Industries Category:Business